Polka Dotted Kisses
by ExilEden
Summary: This fic is for those of you who wished the scene in episode 18 had took a different turn. Natsume and Mikan are both older as teens. You'll probably hate me for how I end this. I've been getting reviews for a second chapter, but this is a [ONESHOT] only.


**Author's Note:** Hello, I just watched the whole 26 episode series of Gakuen Alice, and let me tell you, it was truly the most beautiful and heart-touching anime I've ever seen! It's too bad they don't have it on an American broadcasting channel like CN (Cartoon Network) or whatever, because it would delight a lot of anime-loving fans! I actually cried-well, not cried, but my eyes were full of years ready to burst-at the end of the episode. However, the last episode's subtitles were in Chinese, so could someone who has seen the last episode dubbed in English tell me if Hotaru is staying with Mikan or is she going away? Either way, I wished that Mikan would've stayed (she looked like she was leaving with Hotaru) at the academy with Natsume! Yes, I'm a HUGE fan of that ship. Sadly they're only 10 so there is only fluff, but hey-fluff is cool, I love fluff! ( )

Oh, and I heard rumors that there is going to be a sequel to the series, is that true? And I wished that Mikan and Natsume could've kissed in the end of the series like in the manga. cries Well, now that I cleared all that up, onward! Oh, and I changed a few things here.

**Rating**: T for some mild adult content and a teensy bit of OOCness. Mostly for the perverseness to be honest with you. ; Oh, and Natsume is one year older than Mikan. They're both teens in this fic to satisfy some of the hunger of the fans. So, Mikan and Natsume are older. Go figure. :D Yes, Mikan STILL wears those panties. And I realize that I'm altering the whole series somewhat by making them older. Just...please don't kill me, reviewers. Don't worry you probably won't mind Natsume's OOCness.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gakuen Alice because if I did, I'd be starting a new sequel of the series and make the characters older for more intimate interactions.

* * *

**Polka-Dotted Kisses**

The air was cold as a frightening sensation overcame two people in that small, trapped space. Well, one of them actually. The other person is busy ignoring the scared one because she is driving him bananas about how they should get out. He suggested that they blow the small confinement up, but _she _insists that they respect the guy who built this cursed place and wait for help to arrive. _There was no pleasing her_, he thought and sighed. In the meanwhile, time was ticking away as the morbid and scary sculptures stared at them from the wall...

One minute, two minutes, three-

"WAH, I'M BORED NATSUME!" Cried Mikan standing up to allow circulation of blood flow through her. She stretched and glanced at the raven-haired boy sitting to her left.

"Hmph, what do you expect me to do about it, little girl?" Replied her 'roommate', Natsume. _Oh, great, what does she want with me now? I just wish some of those rocks on the ceiling would fall on me and knock me out so that I don't have to listen to anymore of her_-

"I don't know! Do something! I'm bored! We haven't seen Hotaru or Ruka or the others for _hours_! I'll die if I get too bored!" Tears flowed from Mikan's eyes as she stared at her partner, pleading for an ounce of empathy.

Natsume sighed and looked around, glancing anywhere EXCEPT for the brown haired girl a foot or two beside him. Although many of his fellow peers were unaware of the façade he put up about his feelings for the girl ever since the first time he met her, he couldn't help wondering how longer he can bottle up his emotions before he bursts and kisses her right in public. (Hundreds of Natsume and Mikan shippers scream for joy, including yours truly XD)

"Just do whatever you want that doesn't involve whining or complaining." He answered in a monotonous voice, still avoiding eye contact with the girl whom he has developed a crush on recently.

Mikan looked upwards considerately, a finger poking thoughtfully under her chin. "Whatever I want that doesn't involve whining or complaining..." She trailed off, slowly turning her head towards the boy who was keeping his cool. (Don't worry, Mikan may be a little OOC, but she isn't a pervert, lol)

"Hey, stop looking at me like that, polka-dotted panties!" Snapped Natsume suddenly, a faint streak of pink painting over his features. His eyes were wide, his chocolate brown orbs glowing with liveliness. He looked away biting his bottom lip, refusing to smile and loose his reputation of the cold and mysterious boy just because of the current circumstances that's keeping him _this close_ with that strawberry panties girl.

He must have succeeded in not letting his inner emotions show because at that moment, a question popped up. A question that perturbed him very much. "Natsume, how come you never smile?" Mikan asked, tilting her head to the side, blinking those adorable brown eyes oh-so-innocently at him. (She's evil, XD)

"Grr, that's none of your business, little girl!" He growled under his breath as his eyes narrowed. He suddenly found the face of an ugly sculpture on the wall to be very interesting.

"But I want to know..." Mikan started, but then a thought occurred to her. _I could try to make him laugh...or at least smile a little. Natsume looks so sad sitting there... _Satisfied with the idea, she made a funny face at him. Natsume's eye twitched somewhat as he fought by backing away from her and her, er..."strangeness" This method, however, proved unsuccessful as she followed his movements to stay the same close distance with him. He noticed with amusement that she was getting closer. He felt those strange urges stirring again at their close proximity. _Must...control...myself..._

Sadly, he gave up and was a millimeter close to laughing when a sudden searing pain shot through his right leg. He cringed and clenched his teeth together, attempting to endure it. Unfortunately for him, Mikan noticed his discomfort and looks nervously at his wound.

"Nat..sume...what happened? How did you-?" Suddenly it all came flooding back to her, like a huge striking tsunami. The crumbling sounds of the walls as they cracked apart. The vision of a particularly huge rock solid wall as it came nearer and nearer towards her, and then she blacked out. But the last thing she saw was Natsume's face, as he shielded her body from the brutal unforgiving piece of stone wall that came down at her.

Mikan's eye's filled with unshed tears as she recounted what had happened that resulted in the bruise on Natsume's leg. "You...protected me. From the crushing walls when they were tumbling down...but then...they fell on you and your leg was injured." She whispered out, mostly to herself. She barely noticed the flushed look on her partner's face.

Suddenly fountains of tears poured from her eyes. "Thank you, Natsume!" Mikan cried.

_Crud, why does she have to be such an emotional crybaby! For crying out loud, she is making me sound like some foolishly brave and gallant knight who rescued a princess or something! All I did was prevent her from getting hit by that chunk of rock! It's no big deal! _Natsume thought furiously as his minded immediately sought to shift to other matters. Anything other than this...mushiness.

"Yeah? Well, guess what polka dots? You were snoozing the whole time. I bet you could sleep through a war between those common people and students with alices anytime." He smirked at the look he received from her. "No wonder you're so late to class sometimes."

Mikan was practically boiling in anger. Why did he have to ruin such as precious moment? Heck, she was even beginning to _like_ him for his deed. He may be a jerk, but at least he still had a heart. That had to count for _something_, right? But apparently the kind and nice Natsume was gone, only to be replaced by that arrogant and cocky jerk she hated so much! Mikan shook was fury as the tears that have appeared earlier suddenly vanished as though they were never there to begin with.

And, to add insult to injury, he casually informed her while tossing his bangs coolly about her panties.

"Oh, and by the way? I see you've finally given up the taste for those polka-dotted panties, little girl. You've decided to wear _strawberry_ panties instead. Can't blame you for the sudden change, _strawberry panties girl_, I personally find strawberries to be nice too, albeit too sweet for my taste. But then again, what should I expect from a silly little crybaby such as you?" His tone remained the same.

That did it.

That was the last straw.

No more Ms. Nice-little-girl. Mikan's volcano has already erupted. The anger that she had held back all this time from his constant teasing and taunting remarks became wild and loose, shooting out from her ears in steam.

"**AaaaaaahhhhhHHH! NATSUMEEEE**!" Mikan cried as she lunged at him like a predator, ready to sink its claws into the prey.

He smirked to himself inwardly, yes! He finally pulled the cork! Now she was releasing all her anger at him, instead of being all mushy and emotional.

Mikan landed on top of him, promptly straddling his waist. Her eyes were glowing with...what? Rage? Hatred? And something else he could not comprehend. But he didn't need to, for her next words pretty much felt like a kick in his stomach.

"I-(kick) hate-(kick) -YOU! (Triple kick)" Mikan seethed, panting. "Why do you always have to such as jerk, huh? I was just worried about you, and then you had to spoil the moment with your stupid pompous remarks!" She cried. "Why can't you just let something be for once!" She stared down at him, new tears threatening to spill. (Whoa, this is getting pretty serious here, kiddies)

His eyebrows perked up in a questioning manner. He appeared to the calm and unmoving on the outside, but on the inside, however, is a whole different story. Natsume felt his heart doing gymnastics while there was a fluttering sensation in the pit of his stomach. His intestines felt like they were twisting and that weird urge came raging back again. Natsume narrowed his eyes, deciding that he didn't like where this was going. With _her_ on top of _him_.

"Why? You want to know why?" He whispered, his tone sounding dangerous. He wiped away her tears with his left hand. Natsume noticed with an inward sly smirk that she was leaning somewhat close to his face. _This will teach her... _He thought as he leaned his head closer towards hers. Mikan blinked, not noticing that he was taking control of the situation.

"It's because-"

But he didn't finish his sentence, because at that precise moment, he suddenly kissed her lips. The fact that Mikan was more than shocked gave him the opportunity to deepen the kiss. She squeaked and fought to pull back in an attempt to break the kiss, but alas, he brought his arms up and held her down, slowly running them down her back in a soothing manner. It seemed Mikan's own arms were limp at the moment. In the end, she gave up half heartedly and let him do whatever he wanted when he explored her mouth.

Finally, he broke the kiss for air and glanced upwards at her to see her expression. It was priceless. He smirked outwardly this time, and she blushed when she saw his smirk. But she wasn't going to just give up and enjoy this! No, she was strong and would NOT melt like chocolate in the sun! _Aw, who am I kidding? I loved it! I felt it all the way from my head down to my toes! But still! _Any other girl would've given in without protest, but Mikan was NOT any other girl!

Breathing in, Mikan stared crossly at him before she said, "Ex...excuse me, b-but I didn't think that was very poli-" She never got to finish her sentence, for Mikan's temporary lost of focus gave Natsume the chance to unexpectedly flip her over so that _he_ was on top of _her_.

"You didn't think that was very what, little girl?" Said Natsume with a wicked smirk across his face. _At least I made him smile...though does smirking count as smiling?_ Mikan thought as she felt Natsume leave a trail of butterfly kisses down her neck to her collarbone. Poor Mikan had to bite her lip to prevent herself from giving in. (XD)

She kept her eyes closed tightly as she heard his snickering remark, "Oh, come on, now, don't restraint yourself...after all, what fun would it be if I had to do all the work and found out that I wasn't making any progress?" God, she so wanted to slap him right then and there! But unfortunately, (or fortunately if you're a fan), Natsume kept her arm's pinned down with his own as he attacked her mouth again, this time with more force and authority to it.

Mikan knew that she was just about to go over the edge and give in. Darn! She had to focus and not let his words affect her! Her pulse was racing as blood flowed to her cheeks. Finally, sensing that his hold on her arms loosened somewhat, she grinned evilly (scary Oo;) and wrestled to flip him over. (It's a fight for dominance, ne?)

"Oof!" Natsume's breath was knocked out as she 'accidentally' knocked him in the stomach with her knee. Gaining control once again, she was on top. Though she didn't straddle him this time for _obvious_ reasons.

"You...you're...going to pay...for..that." Mikan panted out, her heart beating so fast she thought it would burst out. Natsume was about to reply smirking but then a flashback came to him of the first time they met...

Flashback

Mikan stared at the man who has just walked out of the room after he explained to her what she was suppose to do if the raven haired boy woke up.

Mikan glanced at the cat mask on the table. _A black cat mask_? Suddenly a memory from when she was younger popped into her mind. _Grandpa always said that black cats meant bad luck..._

She tried to put the mask on, but then got bored after a while. Meanwhile, the mysterious boy was snoozing away. "I wonder if he is awake or just pretending to sleep?" Mikan asked no one in particular. "I know! I'll just pinch his nose and see if he moves!" With that, Mikan pinched the boy's nose. (lol) He didn't even stir or open an eye. Feeling secured, Mikan sat on the same couch the boy was on and took out her photo album. She flipped to the page of her and Hotaru together. _Hotaru...I wonder what kind of alice you have...I wonder what kind of alice I may have either..._ Suddenly she was yanked back to reality by a sharp pull on her pigtails. The next thing she knew, Mikan was flipped over onto her back by the now conscious boy.

"Who are you? Answer me now or I'll burn this hair of yours!" He said with a threatening look in his eye. Mikan was so surprised by this that she didn't dare move or speak. She was pretty confident, however, that he probably wouldn't hesitate to do as he threatened.

Slowly her fear was gone, and she struggled to get him off of her. Suddenly, a sound of shattering glass brought both of their attention to the window that now had a small boy with blonde hair and grayish blue eyes sitting under it, looking tired and wary.

The raven haired boy glanced at him and his expression softened somewhat. It lost that threatening appeal but he still had an aura of coolness. "You're late, Ruka." He stated calmly.

The blonde boy rubbed his head a bit and answered tiredly, "And just whose fault do you think that is, Natsume?" Mikan blinked and from the boy named Ruka to Natsume. She looked pleadingly at Ruka, but sadly, he barely noticed her except for when he paused and asked what they were doing and who she was.

Her struggles renewed, Mikan fought to gain free of Natsume's grasp. _Who are these people? _She thought frantically to herself. "When I woke up, she was in here too. All she's been doing is whining and shouting and she won't tell me who she is."

"Does she have an alice?"

"No idea." Natsume looked down at the struggling girl below him. Mikan could see a microscopic flicker of amusement in his eyes. "But at any rate, she's not listening to a thing I'm saying so I thought I would make her cry." He flipped her over onto her stomach and she squeaked out a desperate, "Someone!"

Ruka watched in jaded amusement as Natsume growled and applied pressure to the girl's shoulder, holding her down. "Damn it, you crybaby!" Her strength surprised him as he struggled to keep her still.

"By the way, why not just use your alice to threaten her a little?" Ruka suggested looking bored as ever. "I'm still a little worn out and it seems like I can't muster up enough strength to do it right now." Natsume replied as he turned around so that he was sitting on the poor girl's back while he decided that since his first method of intimidation didn't work, he might as well try his second technique by ripping off the girl's skirt. (Coughpervertcough) All the while Mikan cried helplessly as she reached her left arm out trying to rake in some sympathy from the blonde boy a few feet before her.

Though Ruka stared emotionlessly at the girl, he did feel a tiny pang in his heart. True, his best friend was somewhat of a 'pervert', but he himself wouldn't know any other way of dealing with a panic-stricken girl like the one crying in front of him. Natsume, on the other hand, searched for the skirt's zipper and when he found it, he tugged it down. Mikan felt this and struggled harder. _Damn, she is such a baby_! He thought as his mouth curved into a smirk. Thankfully, Ruka didn't see him.

"Save me!" Mikan cried, pleading for a single scrap of sympathy from Ruka. Ruka just glanced uninterested at her with one hand propped on his hip. Finally giving up Mikan cried, "In the first place, you just went and took it all on your own!" Ruka raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, don't say that…" Natsume replied bored with the torture. Apparently fun things didn't last as long as he had expected.

Suddenly Ruka looked towards the doors sharply. "Someone's coming!" He warned. "Shit…" Muttered Natsume stopping his attempt at pulling her skirt down her kicking legs. It was just too damn hard with her fighting like this!

Narumi and Misaki-sensei busted in and demanded if Mikan was alright. Unfortunately, they were too late. But finally sensing help, Mikan ran towards Narumi like a scared toddler and hugged his legs crying.

But not before Natsume manages to achieve his goal: To rip off Mikan's skirt. He smirked inside as he ran to his friend. Then he noticed that the girl has dropped her skirt on the ground while running and Natsume decided to pick it up.

"See ya, polka-dotted panties girl. You dropped this." Said Natsume in a cool and final tone. He and Ruka jumped off the window pane disappeared.

Misaki-sensei coughed pretended to find interest in the wall to his left. "It came off…" Muttered Narumi sensei in a mildly shocked voice. It took a few seconds to register in young Mikan's mind what had happened. Then a breeze that blew in from the open window blew against her thighs. Mikan looked down and her face twitched uncontrollably. _That perverted bastard_!

Screams were heard from the building they occupied.

A few minutes later…

"Now, now… stop crying Mikan." Narumi coaxed gently. Mikan thought that they didn't understand the seriousness of the situation and she pounded the table she cried on for emphasis. "Having your panties seen isn't anything major!" Laughed Narumi-sensei nervously.

"Aye, it is." Whispered Misaki-sensei to him.

Mikan looked up, her face pale flowing with tears of shame. "Now I won't be able to become a wife!" She shouted and buried her head in her arms again.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that! We'll have Natsume take responsibility at that time, so-" Narumi laughed again, a bit less tense. He supposed that she fell in love with that boy and felt violated somehow and became incapable of marrying him.

"Hey, now!" Misaki warned him. He didn't think that was what she meant…

"No!" Mikan cried louder this time and cried harder. Narumi shrugged and figured the only way to stop those tears…an academy uniform…

End Flashback

"Oh, and what are you going to do about it, strawberry panties?" Natsume asked, coming out of his reverie. He smirked as he saw his words slowly sunk into her head. "Your alice is nullification, so basically it's a defense type alice. Unless you have some alice that is offense based, I don't see how you could hurt me." He narrowed his eyes at her.

"I-I….You're such a jerk!" Mikan blurted out. Her eyes were practically on fire right now.

It was at that moment that an idea came across Natsume's mind. He had wanted to do this for a while…to find out what it would be like. But in order for him to get the full benefit and feel, he needed her to give in. How could he do that? His mind drifted to that stuck up teacher Narumi. His alice is human pheromones, able to attract people to him and smitten them, regardless of gender...

But maybe he could _make_ her give into him? It was an interesting thought.

"Oi, butterfly panties girl-" He started, but was briefly interrupted.

"Hey! How many of these ridiculous names have you given me!" Mikan cried indignantly.

"Depends on the day of the week, little girl." He replied coolly.

"Er…Monday?"

"Polka-dotted panties girl."

"Um…Tuesday?"

"Floral patterned panties girl."

"Grr…Wednesday?"

"Strawberry designed panties girl."

"What! Thursday?"

"Birdy and cloud designed panties girl."

"Ugh! You're despicable! What about Friday?"

He smirked. Oh, he was _really_ enjoying this. "Kitty and puppy patterned panties girl."

"I told you before! My name is Mikan, not whatever panties girl!" Mikan retorted.

"Too bad, I like to call you that…" He set his charm to work. He gazed at her soft brown orbs, slowly mesmerizing them. Her hold on his arms faltered somewhat as she became lost in those reddish-brown eyes of his. Natsume slipped his arms out from under her grasp and slowly pulled her to him, as if pulling too fast might break whatever trance she was in.

Despite his slowness, she broke out of her spell at the last second before he crushed his lips to hers in a possessive kiss. Mikan felt so safe in his arms, yet she felt squeamish whenever any boy-no, only Natsume-came near her. Mikan squeaked and her eyes widened as she felt his hands slid downward to her waist under her shirt then upwards.

She noticed that his hands were warm. Mikan didn't think that someone so cold would be so warm and pleasant feeling…

**Whoa! Rewind and freeze!**

"Eeek! Natsume! What're you-!" Mikan began to pull back when she felt his hands tugging at her bra. She has never been this intimate with a boy before! Oh sure, there was that one time when she gave a small peck on Natsume's cheek in thanking him for a favor, but he was _touching_ her! Mikan whined a bit, frightened and unsure of where this is going, or where this would lead to.

But Natsume was persistent in his plan to be with Mikan. He realized that she was panicking and reached a head out, laying it firmly on her back, and rubbing it in a soothing manner. _She must have never done this before…_He thought suddenly.

"Polka-I mean, _Mikan_, it's okay. I'll be as gentle as I can, I promise." He breathed out.

Mikan bit her lip. She sighed, still insecure. Then she realized that he had called her by her real name!

"If I'm going too fast, then tell me and I'll stop." Natsume's voice sounded in her ear as he kisses away her tears and trailed kisses down her throat. Finally giving in and trusting him, Mikan nodded and blushed as he reached down towards the edge of her shirt. They didn't have to worry about the coldness, his alice instantly warmed the whole room up…

Mikan sighed, surrendering herself to a world of upcoming bliss…

The wall that caved them in suddenly fell flat and there stood Ruka, looking traumatized with his eyes the size of grapefruits and Hotaru looking mild surprised as she covered her mouth, probably to hide their gaping. Mikan noticed that Natsume's hands lay innocently at his sides again.

"A-are you o-okay? What w-were you two doing?" Ruka choked out.

Mikan looked at herself and then down at Natsume. Suddenly, it came like a wave. He tricked her! Or did he? It was so unclear. What would've happened if they hadn't been discovered? She panicked and frantically cried, "N-no! This isn't what you think! He _seduced_ me!" Mikan was looking mortified as she glanced accusingly at Natsume for help.

Sadly for her, Natsume, being the sexy yet kinky bastard he is, replied in a faked relieved voice, "Thank god you're here. She thought that she could molest me seeing as no one was watching." Mikan's jaw dropped as she stared at him in disbelief. Soon it faltered and changed into anger. He was determined to make her look bad.

"**NATSUME, PERVERTED BASTURD!**"

* * *

R + R Oh, and this is a one shot.  



End file.
